This invention relates to a child safety seat comprising a seat body having a seat portion, a backrest with an outwardly facing rear surface, and a support mechanism comprising an abutment member and a link having one end connected to the abutment member for relative pivotal movement about a first axis and another end connected to said outwardly facing rear surface for relative pivotal movement about a second pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis, the abutment member being movable between a stowed position in which the link and the abutment member are parallel to and in close proximity to said outwardly facing rear surface and a deployed position in which at least one edge of the abutment member is held by the link in a position spaced apart from said outwardly facing rear surface.
A safety seat of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,850.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety seat having a simple mechanism that can be mounted on a vehicle seat either in an upright or a reclined position.
According to the invention, in a child safety seat of the type described above, the link is movable from a stowed position in which it is in line with the abutment member, through a predetermined angle of greater than 90xc2x0 relative to said outwardly facing rear surface, to a deployed position, a limit device being arranged to prevent angular movement of the link beyond said deployed position.
Thus, when the abutment member is in its deployed position, a force thereon tending to urge it towards the backrest tends to urge the link to move through an angle greater than said predetermined angle and is, therefore, resisted by the limit means.